


Сколько же Цукишим на самом деле?

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: «В философии диалектического материализма под диалектическим противоречием понимается наличие в объекте противоположных, взаимоисключающих сторон, свойств, моментов, тенденций, которые, в то же время, предполагают друг друга и в составе данного объекта существуют лишь во взаимной связи, в единстве.»
Kudos: 1





	Сколько же Цукишим на самом деле?

парню под ником Гинджоу Кууго и еще Цукишиме (Ги и Цу)

\- Вот скажи мне, друг Цукишима, - раглагольствовал Гинджоу Кууго, с комфортом разместившись в широком кресле директора Госпиталя Каракуры Исиды Рюкена.  
После упредительного пронзания врача закладкой, Цукишима теперь числился политическим эмигрантом из Сейретея, пострадавшим за идеи об отмене моратория на смертную казнь Пустых, что фактически означало провозглашение идеологии Квинси.  
\- Скажи мне, что значит выражение «един в двух лицах»?  
Цукишима знал подоплеку данного вопроса наизусть и морщился не столько от боли в ране, нанесенной Кучики, сколько от коварности намерений Кууго.  
Он уже десятки раз объяснял принцип действия своего подчинения: и с точки зрения теории относительности Эйнштейна, и с точки зрения релятивистской механики, и с позиций метафизики, материализма, солипсизма и даже приводил теорию бифуркационных точек старушки Анре Нортон, а также теорию безумного профессора из фильма «Назад в будущее» и что-то из «Фантастической саги» Гарри Гаррисона (она же «Кино и викинги»).  
Гинджоу довольно покивал головой, мол, ничего не понимаю, объясни–ка еще разок, поподробней…  
\- Вот скажем, сейчас ты поместил себя в прошлое славного доктора медицинских наук Рюкена Исиды, кто же ты теперь, диссидент, пострадавший от политических репрессий в обществе шинигами или же мой боевой товарищ из партии фуллбрингеров (Подчиняющих)?  
\- Спирт в кладовке у медсестер, но у Рюкена есть неплохая коллекция отменных вин…В личном кабинете.  
\- Ну, вот, ваше здоровье...- Гинджоу нагло ухмыльнувшись поприветствовал Цукишиму слева, который выглядел несколько бледнее и измученнее, чем Цукишима справа, затем поприветствовал обоих. – Диалектическое противоречие устранено. А папка-то у Исиды – хороший ценитель народных средств лечения.  
\- Целитель, в общем.

20 ноября 2011


End file.
